starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Hydralisk
|cost=75 25 |buildtime=28|produced=Larva|req=Hydralisk Den|hotkey=H|groundattack=10 |airattack=10 |armor=0|range=4 (5 w/Grooved Spines)|sight=6|cooldown=15}} The Hydralisk is a ranged-attack Zerg warrior. Overview )]] The Hydralisk is a Zerg evolution of the Slothien. While Slothiens were peaceful herbivores, the Hydralisk is noted as being one of the most fierce and sadistic of the Zerg strains.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Hydralisks commonly reach 5.5 meters in length and can draw themselves up to over 2.4 meters in height. Since Hydralisks move relatively slowly over open terrain,Hydralisk. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2007-11-27 it is common for Hydralisks to burrow and await their prey to enter killing range before attacking,Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. destroying their enemies in a deadly crossfire.StarCraft II-Hydralisk. Accessed on 2008-03-10 Despite their relatively sluggish nature, Hydralisks can climb vertical surfacesHickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. and continued evolution of the strain through muscular augmentation has resulted in faster Hydralisks. Hydralisks may attack directly with scythe-like arms or strike from a distance with volleys of armor-piercing spines, the latter being the more common method of attack.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Hundreds of spines are stored in the upper carapace plates. These spines have been specifically evolved from the defensive urticating (stinging) hairs of the Slothien and may be "grooved" for increased range. They can penetrate 2 cm of NeoSteel even at maximum range, such penetrative force stemming from their remarkable muscle structure (4,000 muscles compared to a Terran's 629). In addition, these spines are slightly poisonous.Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. Fortunately for their enemies however, a few seconds warning is given before a Hydralisk launches such a volley, courtesy of the carapace folding back. Prior to the beginning of the Brood War, Hydralisks gained the ability to mutate into Lurkers.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The first recorded encounter between Terrans and Hydralisks was aboard a cargo vessel. The Hydralisk was recorded by the derelict ship's security cameras. Current Terran tactics for dealing with the creatures stress the need for Siege Tank support. Game Unit StarCraft ]] Hydralisks have a single ranged-attack, unlike in the cinematics where they may melee attack. They are the only Zerg ground unit able to hit air targets. In StarCraft: Brood War, Hydralisks gain the ability to morph into Lurkers. Abilities * Burrow * Lurker Aspect ** Cost: 200 200 ** Researched at: Hydralisk Den ** Requires: Lair ** Allows a Hydralisk to morph into a Lurker for 50 minerals, 100 vespene gas, and 1 additional control (Lurkers require 2 control). Upgrades * Missile Attacks * Carapace * Muscular Augments ** Cost: 150 150 ** Upgraded at: Hydralisk Den ** Requires: none ** Increases Hydralisk speed. * Grooved Spines ** Cost: 150 150 ** Upgraded at: Hydralisk Den ** Requires: none ** Increases Hydralisk range to 5. StarCraft: Ghost ]] Hydralisks are featured as a player unit in StarCraft: Ghost, in addition to acting as enemies. Hydralisks maintain their StarCraft abilities but also gain a powerful claw attack.Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Zerg units. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. StarCraft II |cost=100 50 |buildtime=Unknown |produced=Larva |req=Hydralisk DenZerg Structure List. IGN. Accessed on 2008-11-03 or Deep WarrenStarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-03-13. Zerg - Buildings. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-03-22. |hotkey=unknown |groundattack=8 |airattack=10 |armor=0 |range=unknown |sight=unknown |cooldown=unknown }} Hydralisks will be featured in StarCraft II. Their appearance have changed slightly in StarCraft II. The most notable difference is their scythes, which now boast more spikes than in StarCraft. Their face is also slightly different from what it was before. *Abilities: Lurker Aspect :Main article: Lurker **The Hydralisk maintains the ability to morph into a Lurker.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10. Other Appearances s in Warcraft III]] A Hydralisk unit is available as an easter egg in the single player campaign of [[Wikia:c:warcraftiii:Main Page|Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos]]. In the second Night Elves mission,Warcraft III. Blizzard Entertainment. Eternity's End. Daughters of the Moon. the Hydralisk is hidden in the forest north of the final undead camp, almost right next to the site where abandoned Ballistas are available for rescue. They can be obtained by using the newly obtained ballistas to destroy trees, then bringing a friendly unit near it. Hydralisks can also be seen in the finale, if the game is beaten in hard mode. In WarCraft III, the Hydralisk's attack can clearly be seen - it opens shoulder plates to fire its spines at the enemy (as opposed to firing them from the groove in its lower jaw). Special Hydralisk Strains *Frayne the Feral *Hunter Killer *Zergrinch Warg Images Image: Invader.jpg|The original Hydralisk concept Image: 3d hydralisk.jpg|Hydralisk concept art Image: SC Ghost Hydralisk.jpg|A Hydralisk in-game in StarCraft: Ghost Image: Zerg3 128.gif|StarCraft II Hydralisk concept art Image: Hydralisk_SC2_cinema.jpg|A Hydralisk as seen in the cinematics of StarCraft II Image: Hydralisk-thumb5.jpg|A Hydralisk closes in on its prey Image: Hydralisk 128.gif|StarCraft II Hydralisk profile artwork References Category: StarCraft Zerg units Category: StarCraft: Ghost Zerg units Category: StarCraft II Zerg units Category: Featured Articles